Contribution
by LittlePony
Summary: Jedes Leben ist einmal zu Ende. Und Lucius Malfoy gerät in eine Situation, die ihm das auf sehr eindringliche Weise zu verstehen gibt.


Contribution

Autor: Pony

Datum: September 2013

Länge: 3620 Wörter

Disclaimer: Die von mir verwendeten Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Der Songausschnitt ist aus dem Lied „Savin´me" von Nickelback. Auf dieses Lied, bzw. auf das dazugehörige Video beruht auch die Idee zu dieser Geschichte. ( watch?v=fyopRENTtq0)

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

_(Nickelback- Savin´me) _

Mit hochgestelltem Kragen seines tiefschwarzen Winteranoraks stapfte Lucius Malfoy schlecht gelaunt durch die Straßen Muggellondons. Wie es das Ende des Oktobers so mit sich brachte, verloren die Laubbäume nun auch ihre letzten bunten Blätter und die Gehwege waren bedeckt von goldgelbem, rotem und braunem Laub, sowie teilweise aufgeplatzten Kastanien und massenweise Bucheckern, die knirschend zerbrachen, sobald der Aristokrat einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

Lucius mochte keinen Herbst. Es war diese unerträgliche, nasse, trübe Zeit, die, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, den Winter immer viel zu lange hinauszögerte. Lucius mochte auch keine Spaziergänge oder langen Fußwege, es sei denn, es ging darum, anderen Zauberern sein weitläufiges Anwesen und Grundstück zu zeigen. Und vor allem mochte Lucius keine Fußmärsche durch das herbstliche Muggellondon.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er einfach apparieren. Vom Manor zu seiner Arbeitsstelle und zurück. Doch zu seinem Leidwesen hatte er in seinem Leben nicht mehr allzu viel zu melden.

Er arbeitete in einer Zweigstelle des Ministeriums. In Muggellondon. Einem Bereich Londons, in dem man, wie der Name schon sagte, nicht allzu oft auf andere Zauberer traf. Er korrespondierte dort mit eingeweihten Muggeln, die dabei helfen sollten, die Existenz der Zauberergesellschaft vor anderen Muggeln geheim zu halten. Ein Widerspruch in sich, wie er fand.

Und am schlimmsten: Er durfte nicht dorthin apparieren. Sprich, er musste bis ins Ministerium flohen und von dort aus anderweitig bis zur Zweigstelle gelangen, da deren Kamin nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. _Er sollte öffentliche Verkehrsmittel nutzen. _

Da er sich jedoch schlicht weigerte, auch nur einen Fuß in die Londoner U-Bahn oder in einen der Busse zu setzen, er den Muggeltaxifahrern misstraute, da er der festen Überzeugung war, sie würden ihn um sein Geld betrügen und Ernie, der Busfahrer des fahrenden Ritters ihm immer noch übel nahm, Stan Shunpike mit dem Imperius belegt zu haben, musste er wohl oder übel zu Fuß gehen.

Was natürlich alles zum Plan des großen Helden Harry Potter gehörte, den er mittlerweile mehr oder weniger stolz seinen Schwiegersohn nennen durfte, und der ihn und seine Familie vor einem mehrjährigen Aufenthalt in Askaban bewahrt hatte.

Dieser hatte sich nämlich von vorn herein in den Kopf gesetzt, Lucius Malfoy seinen Hass auf Muggel auszutreiben, indem er die älteste und beste Methode anwandte, die ihm einzufallen schien. Die nackte Konfrontation.

Da man Lucius Malfoy als gewitzten Politiker und natürlich als wichtigen Geldgeber im Ministerium nicht verlieren wollte, behielt man ihn, versetzte ihn jedoch dorthin, wo man ihn mit seiner größten „Schwäche" piesacken konnte. Und er wehrte sich nicht, dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu wehren, denn er war auf diese Stelle angewiesen. Nicht finanziell, er besaß Geld im Überfluss, genug, um sich und seine Familie sein Leben lang zu versorgen, und da er wohl keinen Erben zu erwarten hatte, blieb darüber hinaus noch einiges übrig, um beispielsweise Japan zu kaufen, oder die Schweiz wenn er wollte,…und Disneyland dazu.

Doch durch den Krieg und seine Stellung in eben diesem war sein gesellschaftliches Ansehen und das seiner Familie auf den Gefrierpunkt gesunken. Für viele Magier war es schon ein Unding, dass er von einer Haftstrafe verschont geblieben war. Niemand würde ihn, seine Familie und ganz eventuelle Nachkommen bis zur zehnten Generation irgendwo arbeiten lassen, zu gesellschaftlichen Anlässen einladen oder ihnen auch nur die Umhänge kürzen, und das musste er unbedingt verhindern.

An der Umsetzung haperte es jedoch an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle.

Er konnte seine Abneigung gegenüber Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen einfach nicht abstellen. Egal, wie lange er nun schon mit ihnen zusammen arbeitete, ihre Restaurants besuchte, oder durch ihre Straßen wanderte, er kam nicht umhin, sie als weniger talentiert, intelligent oder herausragend zu empfinden, kurz gesagt, er hielt sie immer noch für Abschaum.

Anfangs dachte er, es läge am Elternhaus, jahrhundertelanger Hass ließe sich nicht so einfach abstellen, meinte er eines Abends zu seinem Schwiegersohn. Doch er wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Von seiner eigenen Familie.

Während sein Sohn, beeinflusst durch dieses, unerträglich vom Glück gesegnete Potterbalg, sowieso begeistert von einer Muggelattraktion zur nächsten sprang, Freizeitparks und Kinos besuchte und nicht einmal die katholische Messe ausließ, taute selbst seine holde Göttergattin langsam auf und begann, sich auffällig oft mit Freundinnen über die neueste Muggelmode zu unterhalten, Blumen selber zu pflanzen und sich für Muggelkust und Theater zu interessieren.

Lucius besah dies erst mit wachsendem Unmut, dann mit purem Neid, als er bemerkte, dass er selbst offensichtlich einfach nicht das gleiche Talent wie seine Familie besaß, loszulassen und über den Tellerrand zu blicken.

Missmutig schritt er eine malerische Allee entlang, deren Schönheit er allerdings keines Blickes würdigte und ignorierte den leicht angegrauten Herrn, der grüßend an seiner Hutkrempe zupfte.

Es war ja auch nicht so, als würde es die Welt ihm einfacher gestalten.

Hinter seinem Rücken wurde über ihn geredet, man warf ihm abfällige Blicke zu und selbst bei den Muggeln, die keine Ahnung von seiner wahren Identität hatten, besaß er das Gefühl, die Abneigung, das Misstrauen und die Intrigen mit der Hand ergreifen zu können.

Er seufzte und fasste sich mit einer Hand kurz an die Stirn. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich schläfrig, geradezu erschöpft, dabei hielt er seinen sieben-Stunden-Schlafrhythmus akribisch ein und achtete sehr darauf, nicht aus diesem Muster zu fallen. Er durfte eigentlich keine Anzeichen von Müdigkeit zeigen. Einen Moment später wurde ihm überraschend schwarz vor Augen und erschrocken stützte er sich auf seinen Gehstock, bis der vorübergehende Schwächeanfall sich wieder legte. Dann besann er sich und blickte sich verstohlen um. Niemand schien seine kurze Erschöpfung bemerkt zu haben. Erleichtert schritt er weiter, fühlte jedoch schon nach wenigen Metern, wie die Schwäche erneut in seine Glieder fuhr. Lucius schaffte es gerade noch, eine laubbedeckte Bank zu erreichen und sich so würdevoll niederzulassen, wie es sein Zustand zuließ, bevor sich die Dunkelheit erneut auf seine Augen legte.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis Lucius sich bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand. Zuerst spürte er eine kühle Brise, die ihm durch das blonde Haar strich und einzelne Strähnen, die ihm über die Wangen fuhren. Dann kehrten die Geräusche zurück. Der Verkehrslärm der naheliegenden Schnellstraße, auf der tausende Menschen ihren allmorgendlichen Weg zur Arbeit bestritten, das Zwitschern der Vögel in den Baumkronen der Allee und das weit entfernte Brummen eines der Flugzeuge, die die Muggel dazu benutzen, weite Strecken und Ozeane zu überwinden.

Lucius Schädel brummte. Einen kurzen Moment lang wusste er nicht, was geschehen war, dann fragte er sich verärgert, ob seine Frau ihm vor dem Frühstück etwas in den Kaffee getan hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte er so einen Schwächeanfall erlebt. Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als grelles Licht sich bis in seinen Kopf zu brennen schien.

Er versuchte sich zu sammeln als er bemerkte, dass sich von seiner linken Seite ein Mann näherte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er ein Anzeichen von Schwäche durchscheinen lassen, niemand sollte ihn für einen gebrochenen Mann halten. Vor allem er selbst wollte dies nicht von sich denken müssen.

Offensichtlich versteckte Lucius seine Schwäche recht gut, denn der Muggel warf ihm zwar ein, zwei kurze Blicke zu, beachtete ihn jedoch nicht weiter. Lucius jedoch bemerkte etwas an diesem Mann, was ihn dazu veranlasste, ihn regelrecht anzustarren, bis er sich seiner guten Erziehung besann und hochmütig seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Sobald der Mann, dem das kühle Herbstwetter offensichtlich nichts auszumachen schien, da er nur Jeans und T-Shirt trug, jedoch an ihm vorbei geschritten war, richtete Lucius seine Augen sofort wieder auf ihn, beziehungsweise auf das, was etwa eine Handbreit über seinem Kopf zu schweben schien.

Lucius vermutete, dass ihm seine kurzzeitige Bewusstlosigkeit stärker zugesetzt hatte, als er bisher vermutete, denn er bildete sich ein, über dem Kopf des Muggels eine Zahl zu sehen. Eine zehnstellige Zahl in roten Lettern, die stetig herunter zu zählen schien. Die letzten beiden Ziffern veränderten sich jede Sekunde- ein Counddown, so dachte Lucius sich. Er begann zu rechnen. Wenn dieser Countdown in Sekunden zählte, und die Zahl zehnstellig war, dann würde die Zeit in etwa…vierzig Jahren abgelaufen sein. In vierzig Jahren…aber was war in vierzig Jahren? Lucius schüttelte den Kopf und ermahnte sich zu Ruhe. Sein Gehirn hatte kurzzeitig nicht genügend Sauerstoff abbekommen, sodass ihm sein Verstand nun einen Streich spielte. Nichts weiter.

Als er sich wieder erholt genug fühlte, machte der Malfoy sich auf, nun endlich seine Arbeitsstelle zu erreichen. Doch schon, als er die nächste Kreuzung überqueren wollte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Überall um ihn herum fuhren, liefen, hasteten und schlenderten Menschen- und jeder von ihnen besaß eine mehrstellige Zahl über seinem Kopf, die unerbittlich herunterzählte. Schnell richtete Lucius seinen Blick auf seine Füße, doch es half nichts. Er musste diese Leute anstarren, ihnen ins Gesicht sehen und sie begaffen. Er, Lucius Malfoy, Sohn des Abraxas Malfoy, er gaffte!

So schnell es ging bahnte er ich seinen Weg zur Zweigstelle des Ministeriums und schaffte es sogar, dem Pförtner zuzunicken, ohne ihm mehr als einen kurzen Blick zu schenken. Im Fahrstuhl lehnte er sich schließlich schwer atmend an die Wand, als hätte er gerade einen Marathonlauf hinter sich gebracht. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und versuchte zu verstehen und verarbeiten, was sich gerade um ihn herum abspielte. Jeder Mensch besaß einen Countdown, der in Sekunden herunterzuzählen schien. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dieser Countdown zu bedeuten hatte, wollte nicht verstehen, was geschah, wenn bei diesen Menschen der Countdown auf null stand.

In seiner Etage angekommen prüfte er sein Äußeres kurz im Spiegel und bemerkte nebenbei, dass über seinem Kopf keine Zahl hinunterzählte. War das nun gut oder schlecht?

Halbwegs zufrieden mit sich und seinem Aussehen verließ er den Fahrstuhl und betrat sein Büro. Dort grüßte er die zwei bisherigen Anwesenden Fletcher und Murray kurz, bevor er sich schnell hinter seinen Schreibtisch verdrückte und scheinbar beschäftigt in seinen Akten blätterte. Währenddessen beobachtete er Fletcher, den jüngeren der beiden jedoch unauffällig und zählte die Ziffern über dessen Kopf. Dann begann er zu rechnen. Sechzig Sekunden ergaben eine Minute und davon sechzig eine Stunde. Vierundzwanzig Stunden ergaben einen Tag und 365 Tage ein Jahr. Demnach zu urteilen blieben dem siebenundzwanzigjährigen Fletcher noch etwa sechsundvierzig Jahre, bis… bis er starb.

Lucius war sich inzwischen nämlich sehr sicher, dass es genau dies bedeuten musste. Die Zahlen zählten die Lebenssekunden seiner Besitzer herunter, und er, Lucius Malfoy, sollte genau das erkennen. Die Frage war nur: Wie? Und vor allem aber: Warum?

Sein Blick wanderte von Fletcher zu Murray. Siebzehn Jahre. Dieser Mann starb mit Mitte Fünfzig. Warum starb dieser Mann so früh? War es eine Krankheit, die ihn jetzt schon befallen hatte, und ihn nun schleichend dahinraffte? Er konnte und wollte diesen Mann nun nicht mehr ansehen. Noch weniger als früher.

Stattdessen sah er hinüber zur Bürotür, die sich mit einem schleifenden Geräusch öffnete und die siebenundzwanzigjährige Stephanie Jones präsentierte, die freundlich lächelnd in die Runde blickte. Ihre Zahl konnte Lucius nicht genau erkennen, doch etwas anderes ließ ihn verwirrt auf die junge Frau starren. Sie trug eine zweite Zahl vor sich her. Eine Zahl, viel größer als diejenige, die sie über ihrem Kopf trug. Eine Zahl mit einer langen, langen Reihe von Ziffern. Lucius überlegte, bis sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen legte, und zwar ganz ohne sein Zutun. Denn er verstand. Diese Frau war schwanger. Die zweite Zahl betrug die Lebensdauer ihres noch ungeborenen Kindes. Ob sie es wusste? Ansehen konnte man es ihr zumindest nicht.

Auch wenn die Zahlen ihn beunruhigten, schaffte Lucius es doch, den Vormittag halbwegs konzentriert über seinen Akten zu verbringen. Als es dann jedoch Zeit für die Mittagspause war, beschloss er, diese an diesem Tag einfach einmal ausfallen zu lassen, denn sein Wahlrestaurant konnte er in seinem Zustand nun nicht aufsuchen. So kam es, dass er eine Stunde eher als sonst das Büro verließ und sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Rückweg ins Manor machte. Er wollte unbedingt herausfinden, was es mit seinem Zustand auf sich hatte. Doch er kam nicht weit. Zwei Straßenblocks weiter zog ihn ein Menschenauflauf förmlich an. Dicht um einen Krankenwagen gedrängt standen dort etwa ein Dutzend Männer und Frauen mit den unterschiedlichsten Haar- und Augenfarben, Jacken, Mützen, Hautfarben…und Countdowns. Doch der Countdown, der Lucius am meisten interessierte, war der der jungen Frau, die blutend neben ihrem Auto lag und dort von Sanitätern notdürftig versorgt wurde. Denn die Zahl verringerte sich stetig. Sie stand bei zwanzig Sekunden und Lucius wollte seinen Blick abwenden, doch er konnte nicht, musste mit ansehen, wie die „Uhr" die zehn Sekundenmarke erreichte, hinunter auf fünf zählte und die Frau einen letzten kurzen Atemzug ausstieß, als die Null in blutroten Lettern über ihrem Kopf schwebte. Lucius war sich sicher, dass bis auf ihn niemand mitbekommen hatte, dass die Frau verstorben war. Den Sanitätern würde es spätestens im Krankenwagen auffallen, doch bis dahin würden sie alles versuchen, die vermeintlich lebende Frau zu retten.

Mit einem unbestimmten Gefühl im Bauch, das ihn mehr verwirrte, als er zugeben wollte, wandte Lucius sich ab und schritt langsam die Häuser entlang. Entgegen seiner Absicht entschied er sich am Ende der Straße für die Richtung, die in die Innenstadt führte und nicht für das Ministerium.

In der Innenstadt angekommen suchte er mit voller Absicht einen Platz auf, wo sich viele Menschen befanden. Er stand einfach in ihrer Mitte und betrachtete sie, fragte sich, was sie in ihrem Leben schon erlebt hatten und was sie noch erleben wollten und errechnete, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch blieb. Er stellte sich ihr Leben vor und was sie wohl tun würden, wenn sie die genaue Anzahl der Sekunden, Stunden und Jahre wussten, die ihnen noch blieben. Er fragte sich, was er in seinem Leben erreicht hatte und was er noch erreichen wollte, fragte sich, ob er es erreichen konnte, und ob er mit seinem Leben zufrieden war. Und er stellte fest, dass er nicht ins Manor zurückwollte, es gar nicht konnte. Er wollte nicht die Anzahl der Stunden wissen, die seiner Frau noch blieben. Wollte nicht wissen, ob sein Schwiegersohn länger lebte, oder sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Stattdessen stand er Stunde um Stunde auf dem belebten Platz, beobachtete die Leute und versank immer tiefer in seinen eigenen, trüben Gedanken. Doch schließlich zog sich der Himmel zu und er begann zu frieren. Die Luft roch nach Regen, nach Gewitter und nach Traurigkeit. Hier wollte er nicht mehr länger bleiben.

Auf seinem Rückweg beobachtete er einen jungen Mann, der einige Meter vor ihm lief. Dieser hielt eines dieser kleinen, viereckigen Kommunikationsgeräte an sein Ohr, eines dieser Handys, von denen auch sein Sohn eines besaß. Der Haarschnitt des jungen Mannes erinnerte Lucius an Harry Potter, diese schwarzen, nicht zu bändigenden Haare, die dünne Statur und die geringe Körpergröße. Sogar eine Brille trug dieser Mann. Seine Lebensdauer betrug noch gute sechzig Jahre, Lucius überschlug diesen Betrag im Gehen und aus irgendeinem Grund war er erleichtert. Vielleicht, weil der Mann ihn an Harry erinnerte. An Harry und an Draco. Doch irgendwas war seltsam an dem Mann, anders und einfach falsch. Lucius betrachtete ihn lange und dann fiel es ihm auf.

Sie näherten sich einer roten Ampel, als Lucius erkannte, was ihn so an dem jungen Mann störte. Sein Countdown zählte nicht wie bei anderen Menschen im Sekundentakt hinunter. Dieser Mensch verlor ganze Monate innerhalb einer Sekunde und die Zahl verkürzte sich rapide. Lucius starrte auf den Hinterkopf des Mannes und versuchte zu verstehen, aus welchem Grund dieser Mann, der vor wenigen Minuten noch sechzig Jahre zu leben hatte, nun an der Schwelle des Todes stand. Er blickte auf die strubbeligen Haare, auf die Menschen um sie herum, die alle gleichmäßig und normal ihre Sekunden verloren und dann auf die Ampel. Und er erkannte.

Schnell, ohne noch einmal einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, beschleunigte er seine Schritte und versuchte den Mann einzuholen. In diesem Moment war ihm egal, wer diese Person war, ihm war egal, dass er dort einen Muggel vor sich hatte, einen unbedeutenden, nichtsnutzen, entbehrlichen Muggel. Er sah seinen Sohn vor sich, nur seinen Sohn, der dort vor ihm ohne nach links oder rechts zu blicken auf die Straße zuschritt, sein Sohn, der sich nur auf seinen Gesprächspartner zu konzentrieren schien, sein Sohn, der, wenn er nicht etwas unternahm, in wenigen Momenten tot sein würde.

Gerade, als der junge Mann einen Fuß auf die Straße setzen wollte, das rot leuchtende Männchen an der Ampel überhaupt nicht beachtend, bekam Lucius ihn zu fassen und zog ihn am Kragen zurück. Einen Moment später rauschte mit einer viel zu hohen Geschwindigkeit einer der vermaledeiten Linienbusse an ihm und dem Jungen vorbei. Einer dieser Busse, bei denen Lucius sich schon vorher vorgenommen hatte, sie niemals zu betreten. Diese Situation bestärkte ihn nur in seinem Denken.

Der junge Mann, der sich für einen Moment zitternd an den Aristokraten lehnte und offensichtlich überhaupt nicht fassen konnte, was nur Sekunden vorher geschehen war, brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. Er starrte nur entgeistert auf die Hände Lucius´, die ihn soeben vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatten. Sein Retter bemerkte unterdessen, dass der junge keine Ziffern mehr über seinem Kopf trug. Schnell blickte er sich um und sah erleichtert, dass es ihm bei allen anderen Menschen auch so ging. Dieser Junge in seinem Arm war nicht tot, seine Zeit war nicht abgelaufen, er konnte diese Zeit einfach nur nicht mehr sehen.

Dann jedoch holte ihn die Realität wieder ein und er erkannte, wen er dort in seinem Arm hielt. Schnell ließ er ihn los und richtete seinen Mantel, umklammerte seinen Gehstock fester und wandte sich auf dem Absatz um. Ohne den Jungen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er würdevoll wie eh und je von dannen und das gerufene „Hey" ignorierte er. Dass der junge Mann ihm murmelnd seinen Dank hinterher schickte und ihm alles Glück der Welt wünschte, würde Lucius Malfoy nie erfahren.

Er blieb erst stehen, als er sich in einem Park, einige Blocks vom „Unfallort" entfernt befand. Bestürzt bemerkte er, dass er zitterte und beschloss, sich auf eine der Parkbänke zu setzen. Dort angekommen schloss er die Augen. Was war geschehen? Hatte er soeben einem Muggel das Leben gerettet? Ihn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt? Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, lehnte sich zurück und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ihm war egal, welchen Anblick er in diesem Moment abgeben musste, hier kannte ihn sowieso kein Mensch. Eine lange Zeit saß er einfach nur so da und blickte zwischen den Ästen einer Weide in den Himmel, beobachtete die Wolken, wie sie stetig über ihn hinwegzogen und versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken.

In sicherer Entfernung auf einer Parkbank sitzend beobachteten zwei junge Männer den Aristokraten. Der kleinere der beiden hatte den Arm um die Schultern des zweiten gelegt und spielte abweisend mit den blonden Haarsträhnen in dessen Nacken. Die rechte Hand des blonden Mannes indes lag auf dem Oberschenkel des anderen. Sie waren sich der Blicke der vorbeikommenden Menschen bewusst, doch sie störten sich nicht daran. Homosexualität war auch in der Muggelwelt keine Seltenheit mehr und die wenigsten hielten es noch für wider die Natur und für eine Sünde. Sie mussten sich eben nur an den Anblick gewöhnen und wer waren Harry und Draco, sie davon abzuhalten?

„Meinst du, dein Vater wird jemals dahinter kommen?" murmelte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter ab. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber viel wichtiger ist doch, ob es geholfen hat, ich meine auf Dauer. Er mag zwar einem Muggel das Leben gerettet haben, aber wird er sie dadurch mit anderen Augen betrachten? Wird er endlich erkennen, dass sie nicht schlechter sind, als er, sondern einfach nur ihr Leben anders bewältigen, bewältigen müssen?" Harry drückte seinem Mann einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Das wird die Zeit zeigen. Aber ich denke, es wird ihn zumindest zu denken geben…vielleicht war es genau der Schubs, den er gebraucht hat. Ich zumindest bin froh darüber, dass ich auch mal eines der Bücher gelesen habe, die Hermine mir geschenkt hat. Vielleicht wäre ich sonst niemals über diesen Spruch gestolpert." Daraufhin grinste Draco breit, sprang auf und zog seinen Mann mit auf die Füße. „Komm, ich hab Hunger" meinte er und griff nach Harrys Hand.

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in Richtung Innenstadt und betrachteten Dracos Vater nicht weiter, der immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Parks unter einer Weide saß und nachdenklich ins Nichts starrte. Dann plötzlich blickte er sich um, so als versicherte er sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und hielt nach einem lässigen Schlenker des magischen Instruments eine große Tüte in der Hand. Zögerlich steckte er den Stab zurück in seinen Mantel und griff in die Tüte, zog eine Brotkrume hervor und warf diese in den Teich wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Erfreut beobachtete er, wie einige Enten sich näherten und sich um das Stück Brot versammelten.

Er bemerkte die alte Dame erst, als sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank setzte und ihre Gehhilfe neben sich parkte. Sie warf immer wieder kurze Blicke auf Lucius Tüte und nestelte am Kragen ihrer Jacke herum, rückte ihren Schal zurecht und starrte dann niedergeschlagen auf die Enten, die sich immer noch um die zugeworfenen Leckerbissen stritten. Und Lucius seufzte.

Wortlos hielt er der Frau die Tüte hin und würde es niemals zugeben, doch er freute sich aufrichtig, als sie ihn glücklich anlächelte.


End file.
